Logan Stasov
Sir Logan Stasov is a White Knight of Falador. He holds the rank of Proselyte and is currently serving in the long standing section of White Knights founded by former White Knight Commander Sir Tain Def. Sir Logan had enlisted as soon as he could at the age of eighteen and was promoted to an Initiate after his mandatory three months of squireship. Apart from his White Knight career, Logan is an adept carpenter and a less-than-professional practitioner of medicine, making him a combat medic within the Knights. He has a sister who is currently studying to be a physician, and is of Morytanian descent. Early Life Sir Logan was born in the year 151 of the 5th age in the city of Falador. He was second born into his family of four, only having one other sibling named Fiona who later started to study medicine to become a physician. Logan's father, Artyom, was a former member of the Myreque. His mother Polina was also a Morytanian but never had held a profession. Logan grew up with two supportive parents and got along well with his sister. He was intrigued by his father's stories of the Myreque and their tight situations. Logan and Fiona were both educated by Polina and eventually Logan got a job as an apprentice carpenter while his sister took up being a nurse at a local hospital. Logan learned a lot about medicine from his sister and developed an interest in it, but never took it up as a profession despite what his sister insisted. Enlistment Around Logan's eighteenth birthday, when he was promoted to a journeyman carpenter, he took it upon himself to enlist into the White Knights. Both of his parents and his sister supported his decision and off he went to talk to a local recruiter about enlisting. After he signed a few scrolls and was scheduled for a physician check, he was told that he was not allowed to join due to a medical issue pertaining to having flat feet. Extremely upset, Logan had his sister Fiona vouch for him saying that his feet were not to be an issue in serving and that he would be able to perform like anyone else despite having flat feet. It took the Knights a few months to decide, but eventually they accepted the waiver and took him in as a squire. The White Knights Squirehood Logan began his squirehood about two months after initially enlisting, taking those two months of waiting to visit his family over in Varrock. Most of Logan's family were actually still in Morytania according to his father, but some immigrated across the salve with Logan's parents and resided in Varrock. During his short vacation in Varrock, Logan met a reporter working for the Gielinor Times '''and was briefly interviewed about the White Knights and the enlistment process. Logan's time in Varrock with his family was short lived for he had to return to Falador to report to the castle and his first duties as a squire. Logan's time as a squire was uneventful, and he never really made any connections with the other squires among his class. He hopped around the Knights quite a bit. He was first assigned to the White Knight group '''Bravo Company '''for a couple of weeks but quickly learned that this was not the group he'd wish to be assigned to for most of Bravo Company's roster were former criminals and mercenaries. A little while after his request, he was transferred over to the '''Leonid Chapter, which was a little more professional but seemed to be having quite a lack of active Knights. Logan was promised to be assigned to a Knight as a squire but it seemed that he kept getting forgot about, eventually to a point where he wasn't even learning any thing else than cleaning and moving boxes. Eventually, Logan requested yet another transfer during his nineteenth birthday, and was moved to the long standing White Knights of Falador that was formed by former White Knight Commander Sir Tain Def many years ago. It was here where he met his friend, another squire, Lianna. Lianna was just starting her squire days as Logan was about to graduate a week after. Finally, after three long months of serving as a squire to multiple companies of White Knights, Logan was finally knighted as an Initiate by Commander Khotland in the White Knights of Falador. Initiate Logan was stationed at the White Knight Castle; Most of his time off duty was spent at the Rising Sun Inn outside the castle in Falador. His first few months as an Initiate were ill spent, not doing much more than patrolling, training the guard, and general janitorial duties. There isn't much to do for infantry when there aren't any wars to fight! Occasionally he'd shoot the shit with some of his other Knight friends, or Lianna the squire. But other than that he either did his work or drank while off duty because there really wasn't much else to do. A Temple Knight named Nikolai who befriended Logan during his squireship met Logan in a bar one night and the two talked for a bit, before Logan noticed an armored man at the end of the bar try to steal a woman's staff. Although off duty, Logan thought it was his duty to advise the man of his wrong doing and demand he give the staff up. The man complied, but ended up agressive and wanting to start a fight with Logan. Logan denied, but other patrons in the bar went at it. Nikolai, likely angered, went to arrest the man and ordered Logan to assist. However, Logan thought it was wrong to arrest the man. So Nikolai got angry and went to slam Logan's head against the table, where Logan retaliated and went to punch him across the face. Nikolai dropped Logan to the ground before he regained his cool and requested for the two to go for a walk to the castle. They talked a bit as they walked, and the two apologized and made up. One day, while returning from a patrol in the city, Logan found Lianna in the kitchen acting strange, as if she were hiding something. He didn't think much of it at first until he realized there was something in the cupboard with Lianna not wanting him to see. Curious and persistent, Logan kept pursuing what she was hiding until she was found in the armory harboring a cat. He thought it was a little ridiculous that she was hiding a cat, but never the less he told her he'd look the other way whenever anyone was suspicious. Logan occasionally took Lianna out for patrols. A few days later Logan, Lieutenant Scott Land, and Lianna were chilling out in the castle barracks when these two plant like people came walking in, demanding for Logan. They denied to give him up and a little fight pursued. Logan himself didn't fight, but rather Lianna got him out of there white Lieutenant Land fought off the plant people until they left. Lieutenant Land was hurt in the shoulder by a vine spike and Lianna was burned by scolding hot water on the torso. After this affair, Logan volunteered to become a combat medic within the Knights. His request was accepted, and most of his time off duty was now spent studying medicine and exchanging notes with his sister. After he was named combat medic, his duties changed a bit. It was full of less patrols and more patient treating in the castle infirmary. Wasn't as boring, but very tedious. Not a few days later, Lieutenant Land was wounded in the neck during a spar and required Logan's immediate medical assistance, in which case he responded and successfully stopped the bleeding and treated the wound. The next day, Logan and Lianna were out on another uneventful patrol. When they returned to the castle, a man who was visiting that was prior service named Sir Ozan came into the room, in which case Lianna didn't trust for some reason. Long story short, Sir Ozan explained to the two why he was missing one eye and offered them tea. Logan declined, and Lianna was unresponsive to him so the man decided to make himself and her tea. It seemed he slipped Lianna some sleep potion in her tea, for she was very fatigued after taking a few sips. This worried Logan, and caused him not to trust Ozan. It turned out Lianna was alright, but Logan did not get very much sleep that night. Sir Ozan was a shady character. About a week later, Logan experienced his first real taste of chaos. Late one night Logan was doing a training session with the guard, when fighting was heard from the Rising Sun Inn. Logan went to investigate. Inside, he found many patrons fighting with weapons and wrestling. He tried his best to gather everyone's' attention, but it seemed that poor Logan was simply ignored. There wasn't much he could do but observe and wait, since he would've been overpowered if he decided to partake in the fighting. Eventually the fighting subsided, and all the belligerents left excluding one man who was impaled by a spear from a goblin, and a red haired kid who ran like the wind. Logan immediately went to assist the man who was impaled by giving him medical attention, but the man refused. And so did the man's friend. His friend advised Logan to back off. Despite Logan's intention and best wishes, he complied and watched the man teleport his friend and himself away. Logan thought it so weird, how fast fighting can start and stop here, and found it sad that he was basically doing a lazy guardsman' job. Huh. The next day wasn't any better. Just as Logan was about to go off duty, Lt. Land came out of the castle in full battle gear looking to spar some one. The shady character, Sir Ozan, who was also outside decided to accept the challenge and spar Lt. Land. Logan and Lianna watched the two spar, and as fate had it, Lt. Land hurt himself gravely once again in a spar. This time, it was for death. He hit his head into the ground causing his helmet to dent in and damage his brain, instantly killing him. Logan and a few other medics responded. They tried their best to revive Lt. Land but unfortunately it was too late, as he was already a goner. They carried Lt. Land's body away on the stretcher as Logan watched, while Lianna and Sir Ozan went back inside. Logan wasn't so much as sad since he didn't know the LT very well as much as he was shocked. He's never seen a dead body before, and never thought he'd see one in the castle. Logan returned to the barracks and spotted Lianna and Ozan once again, who seemed to be angry at each other. Logan gave them the grave news, and just as he did a Temple Knight Captain walked in and questioned the three about the event that just went down. At the end of the day, it was decided that Lt Land's death would be investigated. Logan was out on a four day field exercise the day after. His unit tasked him with scouting around a few clicks east of their camps location during the second evening. As Logan was scouting around, he spotted a little black amulet on the ground in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Curiously, Logan approached it and examined it. It appeared to have a Zarosian symbol on it's black face, with the skull of a dead animal picture as well and what appeared to be an optical illusion on the back that swirled the more he looked at it. He assumed it to be something of witchcraft but thought it to be a neat trinket, so he kept it on him as he went to walk back to the camp, keeping it to himself. Two days later, just as Logan returned to the castle and went off duty to enjoy a nice weekend, he wanted to investigate about the amulet. He walked into the castle library after hours to study a little bit, and found a strange zarosian book matching the amulet he possessed. He assumed it to belong to one of the Temple Knights who probably forgot to take it out of the library, and decided to check the book out. At first, it appeared to be just a bunch of rabbling and gibberish, but eventually it started to oddly come together in his head. He didn't understand, but it did. He decided that he should seek a historian's help during his free time, whenever that was, and left the library taking a risk by keeping both the book and amulet with him. The weeks following were filled with uneventful patrols and janitorial duty, until a promotion ceremony hit. Logan's squire friend Lianna was finally knighted as an Initiate in the order, and Logan himself was promoted to Proselyte with a nice pay raise! Proselyte Logan's promotion to Proselyte meant better pay and more respect from his peers and superiors. However, his duties still stayed relatively the same as they were being an Initiate. Immediately following his promotion, a Temple Knight Captain named Ellie Sharp approached Logan and asked if he was interested in joining the Temple Knight Order. As esthatic as ever, he told her he'd like to join. Therefore, she made him fill out a scroll and she told him they'd contact him down the road. Another month passed with no action before the White Knights received a message from the Temple Knights, explaining that there was a journal out in Varrock that described the location of an ancient text that held more of the White Knight Order's history written down. They tasked some of the White Knights, including Logan, Sir Ozan, Lady Lianna, Captain Stone, Commander Vye, and Commander Kohtland, to retrieve the journal and find out where the text was located. The week following, the Knights that were tasked took a two day march to Varrock. This was Logan's first real mission, and he was excited. The whole march there, his adrenaline was pumping. As soon as they arrived in Varrock, they explained their mission to Varrock authorities and the Guard escorted them through the castle into the library, where the journal was supposedly located. The Knights searched the library for a little while before finding the journal, saying that the scroll was located somewhere around the Lumbridge area. Figuring they should stay the night in the Varrock area and head out the next morning, the Knights traveled to the Jolly Boar Inn and rented three rooms where they relaxed for the evening. While they were relaxing down stairs, it seemed a Kinshra Black Knight was watching them from across the Inn. Logan thought it weird that a Kinshra was this far outside of Asgarnia, but didn't think much of it. He just wanted to relax. Lianna however didn't seem so keen with the idea of letting the Kinshra stay, so she continued to watch before he left and the Knights went to bed. The following morning, bright and early, the Knights once again set out south to Lumbridge. It took them a day to walk south before actually reaching Lumbridge, where Commander Kohtland searched for the General Store for some reason. Logan saw the Lumbridge Crater and the monument as he waited for the Commander. Eventually, The Commander found the store, came out, and told them they were headed to Al-Kharid for some reason. Logan, at this point, had no idea why they were walking now. Wasn't the scroll in Lumbridge? Never the less, Commander Kohtland led them half a day's walk to Al-Kharid where they were to meet a banker at the bank. Logan didn't like Al-Kharid too much, the people smelled and were very rude to them. They spent some time in the bank after locating it, with Commander Kohtland arguing with the banker. After some time, Commander Kohtland said they had to head across the Lumbridge Swamp to the Wizards' Tower. So once again, they walked across into the swamp where they camped for the night, and in the morning came upon the Wizards' Tower. They entered the Wizards' Tower, and Commander Kohtland & Captain Stone went upstairs while Sir Ozan, Lianna, and Logan stayed downstairs. Ozan started to act a little strange, not wanting to enter the tower. Eventually he did, and somehow showed a great deal of pain as he did. Logan thought he was playing a prank. The Commander and the Captain came back town with the scroll they were looking for and said it was time to head back to Falador, so off they went, taking three and a half days through Edgeville into Falador. The Knights were welcomed home with a ready warm meal. The first thing Logan did when he returned home from the mission was take a drink at the Rising Sun Inn. While he was enjoying his mind bomb, his friend Lianna came in. The two talked for a bit before a Fremennik man came by and challenged Logan to a drinking contest. Although Logan really wanted to accept, Lianna advised him not to and got a little angry at him. Logan eventually declined the challenge much to the Fremennik's dismay, and apologised to Lianna. She accepted the apology, and eventually the two went back to the castle to enjoy a two day weekend after getting played with by the Fremennik and his owl. A few days later, Logan and Lianna were on bridge guard duty went a man named Cralix and his goblin came, requesting access to the castle. Lianna acted a little rude to the man, but Logan quickly apologised for the Initiate's attitude and let them go into the castle after they explained themselves. Shortly afterwards, they came out and tried to tell the two that they bought the castle. Of course Logan and Lianna didn't believe them, but eventually they got hostile and started to attack the Knights. Lianna was knocked out fairly quickly, but Logan held up a fight against the two before he also was knocked out. Logan awoke in the castle infirmary, as angry as ever. Later that day, Lianna introduced Logan to man named Rokrim '''from Draynor who wished to join the Knights. Although there was no recruiter around, Logan saw that the man came from far away and decided to help him join, letting him sign a paper and skip the recruiter process. Logan and Lianna gave the new squire a tour of the castle and situated him in, letting him know his duty starts the next day. The next day, Logan assisted yet another White Knight hopeful into enlisting into the White Knights named '''Katrina. This one was a special case, however. While Logan was guarding the gate, a woman in fine but ragged looking clothes came asking to enlist into the Knights. Logan told her he'd assist, and led her inside to the west tower. To their surprise, the King of Falador himself, King Varian I '''was there in the tower! It shocked Logan; He politely addressed the King and informed him of the new arrival. He told Logan to carry on, so Logan took a recruitment paper and took the woman to the barracks where he briefed the woman. He gave her the same deal he gave Rokrim the other day. The woman informed Logan that she was royalty, soon to be Queen, on the run from her Kingdom of Albion and that men from Varrock were after her. She requested he hide her status from the other Knights and that she sign under the alias of "Mary". Logan didn't really believe her, and even if she was telling the truth he wasn't very keen on letting her in. But she eventually talked him into letting her join. Just as she was getting situated as a squire, a man came in, who ended up to be the Duke of Albion. He asked for the woman and told them that the King was on his way to retrieve her. She ran off into the castle, leaving Logan alone to see the King. The Duke walked Logan out to the courtyard, where the King of Albion arrived. The King greeted Logan and was very friendly. Logan explained to him the situation, and the King requested an alliance between the Knights and Albion, but Logan said that he was not the man to talk to- and that he should speak to Commander Kohtland. The King agreed and asked Logan to take him for a tour around the city, in which he did. At the end of the day, Logan split ways with the King and Duke of Albion and went back to the castle. Logan still wasn't sure if they were the real deal or not. A week later, Logan decided to research more about the book and amulet he found a few weeks prior in his free time. During one weekend, he searched for a historian in Falador, where he explained the names, the book, and the amulet to the historian. The Historian suggested three people to search for- A Nun, a Druidess, and priest of a tribal religion. Logan achknowledged the Historian with many thanks and traveled half a day south to Rimmington, where he was to start his research with the nun. When Logan arrived in Rimmington, he asked the local townspeople where this particular nun, '''Sister Harriet Payne, might be located. They all pointed to the local hospital. So Logan walked to the hospital, where he was greeted by a Sister Hope. Sister Hope told Logan that Sister Harriet Payne was upstairs, so Logan went to meet her. Sister Harriet Payne was obviously a little coocoo, but she was full of knowledge about this subject. She mentioned to Logan that his was a dark force, called The Darkness, and that it has noticed Logan and was hungry for his knowledge. She advised Logan to seek out the Druidess in Taverly. Logan thanked her and went downstairs to check out with Sister Hope. Sister Hope offered Logan a teleport to Taverly. Logan accepted although never teleporting before. So, he teleported off- finding himself nauseous and started to puke as he landed. But, he was in Taverly. So he began searching for the Druidess, eventually to find her near the stone circle to the north. This Druidess turned out to be Lady Natalie Renderra herself. She assisted Logan by telling her of how her ancestors fought off a similar 'Darkness' before, and how there are four groups that worship him- being, Oavatos of the North, Leone Fearghal of the South, Abdul-Qadir of the East, and the removed Marcato of the West. '''However, she mentioned that they were all sort of removed, and that there are Goblins in captivity that might know about the amulet. Ultimately she suggested Logan seek help before going any further, else he may find his sanity slip. He agreed, and she suggested to ask around the Saradominist Church. Logan thanked her and went to walk back to Falador, soon to seek assistance. Weeks go by, patrols happen, patients treated, guard duties on and off- with no action. The interest in staying with the Knights was starting to dwindle with Logan. It isn't really what he thought it would be like. But he continued to stay in hopes the Temple Knights would contact him again. Of course they didn't, but he still thought it a chance. Early one afternoon, a noble wedding was to be had between some Temple Knight and the Princess of Asgarnia. Logan was given the special assignment of guarding the bridge with a man named '''Tyrael. Logan and Tyrael got along fairly easily and made sure everyone who was attending the wedding was legitamate. They were told not to let any from Camelot inside, aside from the king himself, King Sennis. Everything was going smoothly until one masked man tried to forcefully gain access by spraying an orb of pepper spray down near Logan and trying to climb up the castle wall. Logan was stunned, but thankfully the archers on the rooftop halted the man from gaining any ground, so he had to run away. Logan was a little angry but alas was relieved no one was hurt. Among some of the guests that came through were the Queen of Ardougne, Princess of Yanille, Duke of Witchhaven, and the Duke of Lumbridge. Eventually, Logan and Tyrael were relieved from duty and decided to enjoy some of the festivities inside. Just as Logan and Tyrael entered the castle, the King of Camelot, King Sennis, was literally backstabbed by the Duke of Witchaven in the Temple Knight-to-be-married's arms. The King and Groom teleported away due to the King's ring of life, and chaos started to go down in the castle while the Duke of Witchaven made his escape. Tyrael told Logan to keep the patrons safe as he and Princes Isla teleported off somewhere- Logan assumed to safety. Logan tried to gain control of the situation just as things cooled down, but it seemed the Queen of Asgarnia, 'Queen Zara '(who was pregnant), started giving birth to the baby. The Duke of Lumbridge helped the Queen upstairs as the other Queen of Ardougne followed. Logan decided to follow as well and offer any assistance, considering most of the other medical staff in the castle were away in the field on training. Confusing, I know, so I'll skip to the end. The Queen gave birth to a baby with the help of Logan, the Queen of Ardougne, and the Duke of Lumbridge. Logan thought that was enough shit for one day and decided to go off duty early and rest in the barracks while everyone calmed down in the castle. He wasn't payed enough for this crap! Personal Life Life off Duty Sir Logan lives with his family in the east end of Falador in a relatively nice two story house complete with everything a family of four needs to live comfortably. Normally when he's off duty on the weekends or has leave time, he spends some in the bar drinking away and then lives off base in his house with his family. He likes to make carpentry like tables and chairs and tends to sell them for some coin to other knights who are in need of decoration or furniture. His sister likes to share what she learned in university about medicine and anatomy to Logan, and since Logan has taken an interest he learns as much as he could from his sister. Logan keeps up with his fitness off duty by running a couple of laps around the city and working out in the family's backyard. Every few years Logan would take a journey to Varrock to visit the rest of his family this side of the salve, excluding those who still are in Morytania. Although Logan likes to travel and explore, he rarely goes on an actual vacation outside of Asgarnia. Religion Logan was raised a devout Saradominist, and attends mass every Sunday with his family. However, he doesn't really talk about it outside of the Knights. He's very humble with his faith and respects other peoples' beliefs and opinions. Personality Logan is really easy to get along with and very laid back. He isn't too much of a hard ass like a lot of the other Knights, and he takes a lot of what people say about him & his family or friends with a grain of salt. He always tries to fnd the positives in negative situations and tries real hard to get everyone around him to like him. He always seems to have a smile on his face and has a natural ability to cool people down when they are angry or frustrated. He's very brave in times of danger and has very strong morals that may conflict with orders every now and then, but he'll never leave a friend behind. Trivia *Logan Stasov shares the same first name as the player. *Logan always had dreams of becoming a Temple Knight. Not until he enlisted into the White Knights was when he thought it could become a reality. *Logan's preferred weapons are of the heavy variety. Claymores, Halberds, Morningstars, you name it... *His favorite drink is a Wizard Mind Bomb. *Logan can usually be found in the Rising Sun Inn when he's off duty. * He enjoys music. * Logan's sister Fiona is also a character the player has & uses. * Logan is a hypochondriac. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:White Knights Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Military Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Asgarnia Category:Saradominist Category:Good Category:Incomplete Articles